The one that got away
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: One shot fic! My first Grey's Anatomy fic! Happens after Izzie and Alex's wedding. They got an after party at Meredith's house. Do read and review Gizzie George/Izzie


_**Hey guys! This is my first Gizzie fanfic! Sorry if I have a lot of grammatical errors in this fic. Do join my new Grey's Anatomy forum. The link is in my profile. Thanks!**_

* * *

 **George POV:**

As I watched my best friend walk down the isle today, I felt a lot of mix emotions. I should be happy for Izzie right? This is her big day but why am I feeling empty. As I watched her struggling to walk down the isle I instantly helped her. It's what a good friend do and I am her best friend and I should support her right? I smiled at her while she walked down the isle. She smiled at me like she usually do. Oh her smile always brights up my day but why am I still feeling sad deep inside. Maybe it's loneliness perhaps? Or it's just that I still have feelings for Izzie? No she is married and I can't have these feelings for her. It is wrong and I know it.

And there I was standing alone at the after party at Meredith's house. I knew Izzie doesn't want a party but it's the least I could do for her. I know that she was hurting inside but I just wanted to make her happy today. I could see Lexie and Mark together happy. I liked Lexie but I see her as just a friend nothing more. Cristina and Owen are somewhere in the crowd dancing. While Meredith and Derek just doing what they usually do. Talking and laughing. I never knew why I thought that I stood a chance with Meredith before. I knew she doesn't have any romantic feelings for me but I thought I had at least a slim chance. My chain of thoughts were interrupted by a voice

"George! Earth to George,"The voice said and as I turned around I saw Izzie looking at me with a worried face. She was wearing a blue dress with her hair still the same as before she left the church earlier. I just gave her a smile but she wasn't buying it

"You're not having fun George?" Izzie said with a sigh looking at me. I gave her another smile and her eyes stared at me intently

"I-I am having fun Izzie. W-why did you think otherwise?" I said nervously looking at her

"You're not even mingling with everyone George. I know you for years now. Tell me what's wrong" Izzie said with a sigh. I could sense she was worried about me but I just couldn't tell her the real reason.

"I-I just like staying alone you know me and my anxiety," I said but the look on her face tells it all.

"Stop lying to me George O'Malley!" Izzie said looking angry at me

"I-I need to go to the restroom," I said as I begin to walk towards the restroom but I could see Izzie persistently following me.

As I entered the restroom I instantly stopped when I saw Arizona and Callie kissing the hell out of each other on the bathtub. Both of them looked at me and I could see them smile instead of shocked.

"Really? In the tub?" I could hear Izzie's voice behind me as Arizona and Callie walked out giggling with each other walking out.

As they walked out I went in and Izzie followed me and she closed the door

"Izzie..." I started looking down. "I am alright. I truly do" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"But you don't look fine George. I hate seeing you unhappy. I want to see happy George for my wedding today. Even when Alex made that vow to me, I took a glance at you and you weren't even smiling at all," Izzie said to me but I kept looking down keeping silent.

"George say something please," Izzie said and when I look up I could see tears in her eyes.

"Izzie, please stop crying. This is your big day. You should be happy. You're married to Alex and that's good," I said but deep down I selfishly wanted to marry Izzie.

"But the truth is I am still in love with you," I admitted and the look on her face says it all. She was shocked like I was when she told me she was in love with me

"I know I shouldn't have this feelings towards you. You're married and I should back off," I continued talking. I placed a finger on her lips when she was about to talk

"I am happy for you Izzie. I truly do. You deserve to be with Alex. He's a great guy," I said trying not to cry.

I heard Alex's voice asking people where was Izzie and I looked at her smiling

"You should go Izzie. Just go. He's looking for you," I said as I looked away holding back tears. Izzie was drying her own tears as she turned away as well.

"George..." Izzie tapped my shoulder but I wouldn't turned back. I felt her hands spinning my shoulder and the next thing I know I felt my lips kissing hers. She was crying again at the same time.

"Izzie.. Stop..." I said as I backed away

"You're married to Alex. You can't be doing this.. You can't make the same mistake like I did," I said and Izzie slowly nodded wiping her tears

"See you later George," Izzie said with a small smile but her face was still sad. I looked away and just thought that I already lost her forever

* * *

 _ **So what did you guys think? Do leave a review and also do join my new Grey's Anatomy forum! The link is in my profile. THANKS!**_


End file.
